


Sparring

by CrownPrincessMoon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not quite sure how to tag this..., Sara's being a good captain, Slight Amaya/Mick if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/CrownPrincessMoon
Summary: Sara observes one of Ray and Nate's sparring sessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing would not leave me alone, so I decided to write this to get it out of my system.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sara sits in the Library of the Waverider, monitoring each of the rooms of the ship on the screen. It's been a slow day for the Legends, seeing how there isn't any time aberrations to fix and Gideon is still searching for the location of Thawne, Darkh, and Merlyn.  
She finds Jax in the engine room of the ship, tinkering with a piece of machinery. The scene changes and suddenly she's watching Martin Stein in his study. He's leafing through a large book that has more numbers than words. The scene changes again and her eyes widen slightly at the scene before her: Amaya and Mick having a seemingly civil conversation. Mick responds with more grunts than words, but still- a conversation, nonetheless. The image morphs again and she sees Nate and Ray in the cargo bay. She swears to herself that if they end up knocking each other to Japan again, she's leaving them there.  
Upon closer inspection she realizes that neither of them are suited up. They are sparring though.  
Ray, having more experience, has the upper hand. He swiftly knocks Nate to his feet and straddles him, pinning his wrists above him.  
"Gotcha, " Ray pants with a happy smile.  
Nate rolls his eyes. " Yeah, whatever. Do you mind getting off me, though?"  
Sara notices with faint amusement the light blush spreading across Nate's face. If Ray also notices, he doesn't point it out. Instead, he gets up and holds out his hand. " Round 2?"  
Nate sighs as he hauls himself up. " Sure, but I'm taking you down this time!"  
Ironically, it's Ray who wins again. They're in the same position as before, with Ray pinning down his wrists and straddling his waist. " You were saying before?" Ray says with a smug smirk.  
Nate scowls. " I'm starting to think you enjoy man-handling me."  
The historian realizes what he's said a second later and flushes a deep red. " No-not th-that you are-, I mean, w-we aren't-, What I m-meant was-"  
The smirk Ray wears turns into something softer. A fond smile. " C'mon," He says as he gets to his feet and holds out his hand, " I'll take it easier on you this time."  
Nate mutters something along the lines of " Yeah, right," but takes Ray's hand to help him up.  
Ray really does take it easier on Nate. Sara sees that his attacks are less calibrated and a bit slower than usual. Despite all of this, Nate ends up getting pinned down again. Only this time against the wall. Ray tries to look apologetic, but fails. " I really was trying to loose that time." He says with a slight shrug. Sara briefly considers going down to the cargo bay and offering her assistance when a strange look flickers across Nate's face. He surges forward, suddenly, capturing Ray's lips in quick kiss. Ray makes a noise of surprise and pulls away. " What-?" He begins, face a brilliant red. In one swift move, Nate grabs Ray's arm and flips him over his shoulder. As soon as Ray hits the ground, Nate is on top of him, pinning down his wrists. The historian's grinning wildly. " Ha! I finally beat you!"  
Ray looks both confused and shocked, but smiles anyway. " You...certainly did," he tilts his head questiontingly. " You-you're very good at surprising your opponents."  
Nate blinks then blushes as he suddenly seems to remember how he won. He looks everywhere, but Ray's face as he tries to explain himself. " Oh, t-that was just-,"  
He cuts off suddenly as Ray suddenly flips them over so that he's on top and Nate's beneath him. Sara doesn't miss the way Nate's breath hitches ever so slightly.  
Without preamble, Ray leans down and kisses Nate long enough for Sara to feel like some kind of creeper. She commands Gideon to close the feed just as Ray begins to kiss down Nate's neck, the historian panting beneath him.  
Well, this is an interesting development. 

****  
When Ray and Nate enter the Library looking slightly ruffled and grinning widely, Sara simply tells them to keep it down in the future.


End file.
